


Sugar Plum

by Niecy8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Annoying Mothers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Silly, Stiles Stilinski Saves The Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niecy8/pseuds/Niecy8
Summary: Taking another breath, he was about to defend his character one more time and then…. And then, the almost impossible happened.“Oh my God, “the tenor voice broke Derek out of his seething thoughts. He opened his eyes to glance up to see a guy with brunette hair and whiskey colored eyes. His pale face wore a scattering of freckles and he was wearing a battered Superman tee. He was actually kind of cute and adorable as fuck, “Derek Ezekiel Hale!”Derek’s brows furrowed and he noted from the corner of his eye, that is sister whispered, “Ezekiel?” He shrugged his shoulders because he had no clue.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 30
Kudos: 529





	Sugar Plum

Derek groaned into his iced tea. Why did he agree to this luncheon date with his mother? He should have known better. He really does but she had guilt tripped him into meeting her. The whole I haven’t seen you in while, don’t you love your own mother, and I don’t even remember what you look like since it’s been so long.

It hadn’t been that long but it had been a while and there were reasons – very good legitimate reasons like right now. She won’t stop harping on his love life or his lack of one. It’s like the end of the world that he is not involved in a relationship. It’s like she’s fearful that Derek won’t give her a grandbaby. She’s terrified that her only son will grow old and alone and be the crazy cat lady but he would be the crazy cat man instead.

In reality, Derek sees some appeal in that life. It would be just him and ten cats and no one bothering him about being with anyone. He would spend all day feeding cats and cleaning their litter boxes. Not that bad of a future if he really thinks about it.

“Derek? Are you listening?” No, he wasn.t. He was daydreaming about the ten cats he would have in the future. He would get a mix of tabby, orange, and perhaps one of those white fluffy ones. One of those felines with the pretty blue eyes. Yes, that sounded like an enjoyable life. 

Placing, his beverage down on top of the napkin that was already soaked in condensation, Derek glanced across the table. Luckily, his older sister was present so she could act like a buffer. He could see the sympathy roll of her eyes. Laura felt from him but she could never truly understand how he really felt when their mother laid on the guilt. 

She has already sired a spawn so his mother doesn’t give her a hard time like she does Derek. No, she dotes on her only granddaughter and daughter and saves the nagging for him and for him alone. It’s annoying. 

“Not really.” Derek finally answered coming out of his fog.

His mother sighed audibly since she has no subtlety whatsoever. “I was saying, you should consider Abigail. She’s a sweet-tempered girl, smart and nice looking. Give her a chance.”

Derek stared at her and then pleaded with Laura with his eyes to help him. She was good at reading eye gestures so she stepped in as she twirled her straw through her lemonade. “Mom, she’s not a good fit for Der. He needs someone a little more challenging. She’s too timid for him.”

He didn’t know if that was true or not but he shook his head in agreement anyway. Thank God for Laura. She always knew how to circumvent a situation. He loved her so much.

Grumbling around her mug of tea, Talia Hale, the matriarch of the Hale family who pesters Derek about his romantic encounters, leveled her son a concerned look. ‘You’re e not getting younger. “She sideswiped at glanced to Laura, “you really think Abigail is not a good fit? I thought she would perfect. Not to mention she would produce beautiful babies. “

“Nah, Der can do so much better. He has so much to give and that girl won’t appreciate his kindness and respect." His mother’s eyes narrowed in concentration as the words tumbled through her brain. Yes, she believed the BS Laura spouted. Thank the Gods for that one. 

He’ll have to remember to send his sister fruit basket later. 

“There has to be someone you’re interested in. What is it these days? Girl or boy. I can never keep track which way you swing.” 

Derek focused on the ice cube that was slowing melting in his lemon-flavored tea. His mother was not too judgmental about his life choices but she still had a hard time understanding how he could go back and forth between liking both women and men. He enjoyed both sexes and his mom had a hard time grasping that notion. For her, it was more black or white and no in between. 

“Either.” He didn’t care. It was whoever caught his interest. He didn’t dwell on their gender. If they had a great personality and they made him laugh, he would gravitate towards that person. He has dated both. Granted, more times than not, the relationship didn’t pan out but it was mostly because Derek didn’t want to get too serious with anyone. It had nothing do with what they had between their legs.

“Derek Hale!” She paused to seemingly calm herself, “perhaps, it might be easier if you just focused on one gender and then maybe you could find someone easier. Don’t you have a girlfriend you can set up your brother up with?” His mother eyeballed his dark-haired sister. Which was a good thing since he was about ready to lose his shit and he didn’t want to lose his shit with his infuriating mother at a public place. 

Dramatically rolling her eyes, Laura shook her head. They tried that once when they were younger and it didn’t work out that well. Needless to say, his sister lost a friend that day since Derek hadn’t been the best date but, in his defense, the girl was rather obnoxious and self-righteous He’s not really sure what Laura saw in her as a friend. “Not right now mom. I don’t think I have any single friends at the moment.”

She tapped her index finger for emphasis on her temple as she pretended to think about it. Derek had to stifle his laugh and focused his eyes behind his sister towards the menu board that hung on the wall. Otherwise, he was going to burst in a fit of giggles and his mother would not be pleased if he started laughing. 

“Really? No one?” His mother huffed. He was almost anticipating smoke coming out of her ears if she got more irritated with Derek’s lack of love life. 

He had to close his eyes to take a breath. Derek didn’t like going to toe to toe with his mom but she was closely eating away at his resolve. He just needs to tell her to shove it and mind her own business but it’s hard – she’s his mother. 

Taking another breath, he was about to defend his character one more time and then…. And then, the almost impossible happened.

“Oh my God, “the tenor voice broke Derek out of his seething thoughts. He opened his eyes to glance up to see a guy with brunette hair and whiskey colored eyes. His pale face wore a scattering of freckles and he was wearing a battered Superman tee. He was actually kind of cute and adorable as fuck, “Derek Ezekiel Hale!”

Derek’s brows furrowed and he noted from the corner of his eye, that is sister whispered, “Ezekiel?” He shrugged his shoulders because he had no clue.

The doe eyed boy smiled, “and here I was concerned when you cancelled. Now, I understand. You had to go to brunch with your family. You could have just told me that Der- bear.”

Der-bear? Derek hoped to the Gods that his ears were not noticeably red now. 

Laura covered her mouth with her hand to suppress a giggle and his mother just stared at the scene enfolding in front of them – trying to comprehend what the hell was going on and really Derek wanted to know what the hell was going on?

Talia pursed her lips in confusion, “and you are?”

The guy who might be close to twenty, still had a smile plastered across his face. “No manners Der-bear.” He held out his hand to his mother who took it hesitantly, “Sorry ma’am. Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.”

It was an unusual name but Derek rather liked how Stiles rolled off his tongue.

“And you’re dating my son?” Her brow quirked in confusion but she continued, “And you may call me Talia.”

The young man, Stiles shook his head enthusiastically. “And why haven’t you said anything Derek?” His mothered questioned, “especially after I asked you about your dating life all morning?” 

“Um?” He glanced over to his sister but this time she couldn’t help. She just stared back at him basically stating, ‘go on, this is getting interesting.’

“May I?” Stiles asked politely, gesturing to the empty chair next to Derek. He took a seat while he seemingly apprised each of the Hale family members. “I’m afraid that is partly my fault, I am coming off a bad relationship and wanted to take things slow. Derek here, “he casually grabbed Derek’s hand and placed it in his own. “He is a big softy. He agreed and we decided not to tell anyone for now so we could just focus on us. I’m sorry. I should have been more agreeable to saying something to the family.”

Stiles hand was soft. There were no callouses and he actually liked the way their fingers slotted together. He totally could get used to this. 

His mother leaned back in the chair, almost disbelieving that her son was dating someone. Well, technically, Derek wasn’t or maybe he was now. He wasn’t sure if this counted or not.

“So Stiles…. “Laura trailed off with an evil smirk. “How did you meet my brother exactly? And by the way, my name is Laura. Derek’s very curious sister.”

And here he thought she would be on his side. Traitor!

The hand in his gripped harder. “Do you want to tell them Der-bear?” His eyes glistened as he looked towards Derek. This Stiles kid was doing fine so far, he might as well keep it up.

“No, Sugar Plum. You go ahead and tell them.” Derek had no clue where that nickname came from but it seemed easy to just join the charade. And beside he kept calling him Der-bear so it was only fair. 

The boy’s cheeks blushed at the endearment and Derek thought it was pretty dang adorable. Perhaps it was a good choice after all – Sugar Plum kind of rolled the tongue as well. 

“Funny story actually. “The boy threw his head back in laughter and Derek may have fallen in love a little. “Are you sure you don’t want to tell them?”

He probably shouldn’t put the boy on the spot but he evidently had already conjured up backstory and Derek was curious as hell and in reality, he had nothing to make up.” You can definitely do the honors, Sugar Plum.” He emphasized as he squeezed the kid’s hand a little harder. 

“And they say chivalry is dead. Dang, I got lucky with this one. “The hand in Derek’s return grasped his some more. “So Laura”, the boy leaned over the table. “I am a klutz by nature. I was totally coming out of the diner holding a bag of food and the biggest chocolate strawberry milk shake ever. I didn’t see the step and well, boom, curly fries strewn in the air, creamy milkshake cascading in a beautiful arc towards my shirt and then I felt this strong grip on my bicep that prevented me from face planting into the rest of my lunch. I mean, he was my hero that day. I so could have had much more of my food all over my clothes and totally sprained an ankle or something., Not to mention the embarrassment of being face first on the cement.”

The boy smiled fondly at Derek like it was exactly how they met for the first time and not like two minutes ago.

“What diner?” Laura asked a follow up question. He was so not sending the fruit basket now.

“On fifth and Man. “Stiles chimed in quickly. He hoped his sister stopped with the probing questions since he’s fairly sure he has never been to that one. “Best curly fries ever.”

His mother was now honest to God smiling, He didn’t know how the boy did it but his mother was actually showing a giddy emotion towards Derek. And he was beginning to think that Stiles was the hero in this story. “That’s my boy. So kind looking out for others.”

“Right Ms. Talia. He so is. My heart was just so, “he sighed. “When I saw Derek save the turtle from the middle of the road that one time, I just knew he was it for me.”

Laura cackled as Derek gave Stiles a puzzled look. A turtle? The boy winked back. He was definitely having fun. The way he acted and told these stories, had his mother enamored, Derek would so owe him. Perhaps coffee. No, he would take him to dinner. Technically, they’re dating so it wouldn’t be farfetched to actually go out and eat.

“A turtle, huh?” Laura laughed again.

Hearing the chair screech back on the linoleum floor, Laura rose up. “I got to get back to little Rose.” She reached her hand out towards Stiles to shake his, “it’s been a pleasure Stiles. You’re definitely a keeper.”

She said bye to their mom and gave a quick embrace to Derek as she whispered in his ear, “if you don’t get his number, you’re an idiot.”

Luckily, his mother took that as a cue. She threw some cash on the table. “I do hope you can come to dinner sometime so we can get to know each other more.” Or interrogate. His mother didn’t know when to quit. 

“Yes, of course. I’ll talk to the big guy here and we’ll coordinate.”

Surprisingly, his mother kept up the cordial smile. What Stiles did had evidently worked. It would be a temporary reprieve from his mother’s pestering but it worked. “Sounds good. Derek, I’ll talk to you later.”

He nodded his head as he watched his mother leave. He didn’t release his breath until she was out the door. His eyes then flickered over to Stiles. He wasn’t sure want to say but he didn’t have to think of anything since the boy spoke first, “sorry dude. It looked like you were dying over here so I thought I would step in. I hope I didn’t overstep or anything.”

“No, you didn’t. Thank you. My mom…” Derek wasn’t sure how to put it in words.

The doe eyed boy snickered as he waved his free hand because Jesus, Derek was still latched onto his grip. He couldn’t help it – he didn’t want to let go. Their fingers felt so right intertwined with each other. “I get it dude; my friend Lydia is always trying to set me up. Just the other day, she threatened to create a profile on a dating app for me.”

It did sound like he understood. “Listen, I really appreciate what you did but don’t think I expect you to come to dinner with my family.” That would be a huge ask. Part of him really wanted Stiles to come but they just met and it might be weird. 

Stiles feigned sadness. “After our epic love story, then comes the tragic break-up.”

Derek snickered. “I’ll say it was me. You’ll be blameless. But that was some story.”

“Totally true but it was my best friend who saved me from face planting.”

“And the turtle?”

Stiles hadn’t stopped smiling. He really was pretty. Too bad it was just pretend. “I was ten. It was my dad who saved the turtle. And seriously, I wouldn’t mind having dinner with you and your family.”

“That would be too much to ask. You already did so much.”

Stiles ryes flickered towards their hands grasping each other. “And yet, you’re still holding my hand.”

Derek’s face must have turned two shades of red. “Sorry,” he attempted to pull out of the hold but Stiles held firm.

“It’s okay dude. I could have let go a long time ago too,” His cheeks reddened at the confession. “So, we totally need to discuss Sugar Plum. Because really, Sugar Plum? I should get veto rights.” 

Ducking his head in embarrassment, Derek didn’t have an excuse. “It was the first thing that came to my mind.” Maybe it wasn’t the best but he wasn’t used to endearments and it sort of fit. “And what about Ezekiel?” 

The boy chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “The name goes perfectly with Derek, come on. That should be you middle name.” 

Derek couldn’t stop blushing now. He knew this boy for like ten minutes and he was already falling in love. “Oh my God! You really are cute. I was right, you are definitely the one for me.”

Derek shook his head in disbelief. “Do you want to go out with me for real?”

“I would love to Der-bear.”

“Great Sugar Plum.”

One year later, Derek brought Stiles back to the restaurant where they had met for the first time for their one-year anniversary. Perhaps their first meeting wasn’t as an epic as the one Stiles originally told his family but to Derek, it was still a day that changed his life for the better. He was happy. Stiles made him happy. And his mother stopped nagging him (well, she still bothers him about babies).

Stiles began to tear as soon as Derek dropped to his knee. He had the ring for a while but he wanted to wait until this day.

“Really?” Stiles eked out as he made grabby hands for the white gold band.

Derek smiled as the boy screamed out yes and pulled him into a hug. He vaguely heard some applause and cheers throughout the dining area but he mostly ignored the others around – he only had eyes for one person and that was Stiles.

The younger man checked out the engagement ring. “You had it engraved?”

“Yes.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and laughed. “To my Sugar Plum. Love Der-Bear. I love it. It’s perfect. You’re perfect.”

Derek couldn’t agree more. Sties was perfect too. “And I love you.”

“Love you more. I knew you were the one when I first saw you.”

The older man smiled as his cheeks darkened. He still got flush around the boy even after all this time.

And Derek couldn’t agree more. He knew his Sugar Plum was the one for him as well when he first saw him. 

Maybe, he’ll send his mother a fruit basket.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was born from Stiles yelling, "Derek Ezekiel Hale." LOL
> 
> It's funny what our brains come up with.


End file.
